La Vagabonde
by Tsukiba
Summary: Alors que Trafalgar Law tombe malade, Penguin décide de sortir faire quelques courses. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec le second des Kid Pirates sur cette île d'aspect si simple - mais après tout, le Nouveau Monde est un océan plein de surprises. fem!Penguin / Killer . Rated M pour des scènes de violence assez explicites.
1. Introduction

**Petit blabla de l'auteure**

Salut salut c'est Tsukiba ! Je viens faire un tour du côté du Fandom de One Piece. Le scénario est venu tout seul, je n'ai absolument rien préparé à l'avance pour cette fic. De la pur impro à chaque ligne ! C'est tellement rare, la plupart du temps je passe des heures à écrire mes fiches et à voire chaque détail à l'avance, quand je me mets derrière le clavier en principe je sais _exactement_ où je vais. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec un scénario trop recherché, et parce que ça fait du bien d'écrire un truc insignifiant de temps en temps, il est possible qu'il y ait de petites failles dans le scénario par rapport au manga. Je vais vraiment me concentrer sur la _psychologie_ des personnages.

Une dernière chose, parce que je sais que la question va m'être posée : j'ai mis le rating à M pour des scènes de violence, pas de sexe (si dois y'avoir une scène de sexe explicite elle sera dans un one-shot à part, et je ne l'écrirais que si on me la demande). Je trouve que ça ne se prête pas à la façon dont est abordée la psychologie des personnages et que ça débarquerait un peu de nulle part. Donc quitte à faire du fan-service, je préfère le séparer carrément !

Que dire de plus, ça va être assez court par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, je ne pense pas dépasser les dix chapitres. Pour ceux qui me suivraient sur **Cœur de Pierre**, les chapitres ici seront un peu plus long (je fais en moyenne 3-4 pages word pour Cœur de Pierre, ici c'est 5 pages le chapitre, plus l'introduction qui est plus courte). Sinon je n'ai pas de bêta sur ce fandom, donc désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye d'en supprimer un maximum !

**Disclaimer **: One Piece ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, c'est la propriété du génialissime Maître Oda, je me contente de piocher de façon éhontée dans son univers pour assouvir mon besoin d'écriture avec un minimum de réflexion.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction <strong>

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule une respiration rauque et inégale venant perturber le silence presque religieux qui y régnait. Une violente crise de toux secoua soudain la forme tremblante dans le lit et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir la forme sombre et androgyne d'un homme en contre jour. Le nouvel arrivant poussa un juron avant de se précipiter au chevet du malade pour l'aider à se redresser, dégageant ainsi ses voies respiratoires.

- Cap'tain...

Le gémissement du nouvel arrivant arracha un sourire fatigué à l'homme alité.

- Penguin... tu sais que j'ai juste besoin de temps. Je ne vais pas mourir.

- Evidemment, répondit Penguin en serrant la main de son capitaine dans la sienne, le grand Trafalgar Law ne peut pas être vaincu par quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une grippe.

- Bronchopneumonie, corrigea machinalement le chirurgien avant de tousser de nouveau.

Une nouvelle personne apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Cap'tain, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non c'est bon, Sachi. J'ai juste besoin de dormir jusqu'à ce que les antibiotiques aient fait effet.

Hochant la tête, le pirate dans l'encadrement de la porte appela doucement son camarade qui serra la main de Law avant de se lever pour laisser le chirurgien se reposer.

- Il est plus faible de jour en jour, murmura Penguin une fois la porte fermée derrière lui.

Silencieux, Sachi lui fit signe de le suivre jusque dans le salon de la suite que les Heart Pirates occupaient actuellement. La bronchopneumonie soudaine de leur capitaine les avaient prit au dépourvut au lendemain d'un combat contre un équipage pirate du Nouveau Monde, alors que leur matériel médical avaient besoin de réparations. Les Heart Pirates n'avaient pas eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter sur l'île la plus proche, espérant qu'elle soit habitée. Par chance, cela avait été le cas et bien que seule une ville portuaire soit présente sur l'île, elle était assez grande pour avoir plusieurs médecins et auberges.

Bien sûr Law s'était auto-diagnostiqué dès les premiers symptômes, permettant à son équipage d'aller lui chercher les antibiotiques adaptés. Son corps peinait juste à lutter contre l'infection alors qu'il était trop faible pour se soigner lui même, et la seule chose que les pirates pouvaient faire était d'attendre le rétablissement de leur capitaine bien-aimé.

- Il a besoin de manger, déclara Penguin en se laissant tomber dans un canapé à côté de Bepo. Il n'a quasiment rien avalé depuis plus de quatre jours.

- Il n'est pas vraiment en état de mâcher quoi que ce soit, remarqua Sachi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Et le cap'tain mit à part, tu as besoin de te ménager, Penguin.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit et Sachi ne dit rien de plus tandis qu'il s'affairait à faire du thé – le second des Heart Pirates pouvait être une sacrée tête de mule quand il s'y mettait. Une odeur délicate et parfumée envahit bientôt l'air et l'initiative du jeune homme fut accueillie avec des grognements satisfaits de la part des membres de l'équipage présent à l'auberge. Le reste des Heart Pirates était au sous-marin à l'heure actuelle, occupé à remettre d'aplomb une partie de leur système médical défaillant tandis que leurs nakamas veillaient sur Law. Penguin refusa la tasse de thé que lui offrit Sachi pour aller se faire un café.

- T'en es à combien aujourd'hui ?

Agacé, Penguin reposa un peu trop fort la cafetière sur le comptoir avant de répondre d'un ton légèrement plus sec que d'habitude.

- Six.

- Arrêtes, reprit Sachi. Juste... arrêtes ça Pen, c'est pas en te ruinant la santé que tu vas rendre la sienne au cap'tain.

- Penguin, gémit Bepo. Il est à peine treize heures...

Penguin ne répondit rien, mais quand il revint dans le salon sa démarche ne trahissait aucune colère. Le pirate se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de se tourner vers ses nakamas qui le regardaient avec un air de sincère inquiétude. Un sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais prendre un bain.

Le pirate eut le temps de voire l'air soulagé de Bepo et le sourire de ses nakamas avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il retira son chapeau en soupirant avant de jeter un coup d'œil critique à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses courts cheveux d'un blanc pur de neige se dressaient en mèches rebelles sur son crâne, pointant dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables tandis que ses grands yeux verts ourlés de longs cils étaient soulignés de cernes presque aussi prononcés que celles de son capitaine. Soupirant, Penguin ouvrit la fermeture de sa combinaison trop grande avant de s'en débarrasser sans cérémonie, l'abandonnant par terre avant de faire subir le même sort à son t-shirt.

Son corps tout entier se révélait à présent dans le miroir, depuis ses longues jambes jusqu'à ses épaules rondes, de masquant plus rien de la douce courbure de ses hanches. Soupirant, la jeune femme se mit de profil, vérifiant la tenue de ses bandages. Cela faisait bien trois jours que Penguin n'avait pas fait un tour par la salle de bains, toute à son inquiétude pour son capitaine. Sa propre odeur commençait à se signaler à son odorat, mais au moins les bandages rendant sa poitrine presque parfaitement plate n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Des années d'expérience avaient rendu son apparence féminine indétectable sous sa combinaison malgré sa poitrine indubitablement présente.

Ses sous-vêtements rejoignirent cependant bien vite le reste par terre, et la jeune femme fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire avant de passer rapidement sous la douche pour ne pas souiller l'eau du bain. Penguin resta une bonne heure dans l'eau, ne sortant que lorsque tous ses muscles tendus par l'inquiétude et la fatigue furent totalement détendus. Se séchant rapidement, la pirate se banda correctement la poitrine avant de passer un t-shirt et un shorty propre – tous ses précédents vêtements atterrirent directement dans le panier à linge sale, combinaison comprise. Elle en avait prit une propre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

C'est donc détendue, le col de sa combinaison remonté jusqu'en haut et son sempiternel bonnet couvrant la quasi-totalité de son visage que Penguin sortit de la pièce – dans un grand nuage de vapeur.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

La question de Sachi était sincère, et la jeune femme sourit – ce que personne ne pu voire avec son col - avant de hocher la tête. Ses pensées se tournèrent cependant de nouveau vers son capitaine et elle se laissa tomber par terre en tailleur, plongée dans ses réflexions. Finalement, la pirate leva la tête vers son nakama.

- Il a besoin de manger, Sachi.

- Pen, soupira le jeune homme, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois. Pour l'instant le plus simple est de le nourrir par intraveineuse.

La jeune femme grogna.

- Tu sais que ça ne fait que le maintenir en vie, ça ne lui redonne pas de forces. Il a besoin d'avoir quelque chose de chaud dans son estomac ! Quelque chose de mou et de facile à digérer, comme... De la _compote_ !

Frappée de plein fouet par son idée, Penguin s'était levée soudainement en prononçant ce dernier mot.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Sachi, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul dans cet état. Si jamais on nous attaquait...

- Pas de souci, je vais y aller seule. Il y a un marchand de fruits et légumes à cinq ou six rues de là, j'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes.

La réticence du jeune homme était palpable, et Bepo fronça ses sourcils d'ursidé.

- C'est le Nouveau Monde Penguin, tu ne peux pas te promener seule comme ça, fit l'ours. Désolé...

- Non tu as raison, reprit Sachi, c'est trop dangereux.

- Ecoutez les gars, je comprends votre inquiétude mais tout va bien se passer, je vais juste aller acheter des pommes au coin de la rue. Si il y avait un Shichibukai ou un amiral sur l'île, on serait déjà au courant.

Alors que Sachi allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Penguin leva les yeux au ciel – ce que personne ne pu voire à cause de son chapeau – en levant un main devant elle, montrant ainsi que la conversation était terminée. Seul Law aurait été en mesure de contester sa décision à présent, et le capitaine des Heart Pirates n'était clairement pas en état de le faire.

- J'en ai pour vingt minutes, répéta-t-elle fermement en glissant quelques berrys dans une des nombreuses poches de sa combinaison, tout va bien se passer.

Sur ce elle sortit de la suite, agitant la main par-dessus son épaule comme ses nakamas lui demandaient une dernière fois d'être prudent – Penguin avait l'habitude que l'on exécute ses ordres, et il était peine perdue tenter de la retenir lorsqu'elle avait cet air-la.

* * *

><p><span>Note :<span> Comme dit dans le résumé, c'est un fem!Penguin x Killer... Donc Penguin est une femme. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ça aussi c'est venu tout seul. La partie de son visage que l'on voit et son apparence générale sont assez androgynes selon moi pour qu'il puisse être une femme sous couverture – mais très honnêtement ces arguments me sont venus après coup.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (ne vous forcez pas pour autant, it's a free country !). Le premier chapitre arriveras dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

_Bon pique-nique !_

Tsukiba


	2. Chapitre 1

**Petit blabla de l'auteure**

Salut salut c'est Tsukiba ! Avant que vous ne lisiez la suite, il faut souligner un point :

**ATTENTION ! Cette fiction est rated M (déconseillée au moins de 18 ans) pour une bonne raison ! Il y a de la description de violence physique et de torture dans ce chapitre ! Ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de choses. **Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il y a une utilisation barbare de la troisième personne. Je fais des tests de style !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>

Penguin avait bien fait de sortir. Le soleil et l'air marin soufflant doucement sur la ville lui firent du bien après une semaine enfermée dans la suite à attendre que Law montre des signes d'amélioration. Mais ce qui avait commencé comme une simple bronchite avait dégénéré de façon si soudaine en une violente bronchopneumonie que les Heart Pirates s'étaient soudain mis à craindre pour la vie de leur capitaine. En bon docteur, celui-ci les avait rassurés, affirmant que la maladie était bien moins dangereuse que les symptômes ne le faisaient croire. Ca n'avait pas empêché Penguin de se précipiter à son chevet à chaque crise de toux – elle était mécanicienne, pas médecin !

Peut être que Sachi avait raison, et qu'elle s'inquiétait trop.

La trajet jusqu'au marchand de fruits et légumes se fit sans incident notable, les ruelles de la ville bien qu'étroites étant désertes en ce début d'après midi. L'étalage était tenu par un homme jovial d'une cinquantaine d'année, et il lui recommanda des pommes d'un jaune terne ne payant pas de mine, mais qui apparemment était délicieuses une fois cuites. N'ayant pas spécialement de connaissance en la matière, la pirate lui fit confiance et en acheta deux kilos, histoire d'avoir de quoi en faire assez pour les autres aussi. Des abricots à l'air prometteurs attirèrent l'attention de la jeune fille qui décida d'en acheter trois ou quatre, juste pour le plaisir.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de s'accorder quoi que ce soit dernièrement, son bain mis à part. Le prix était correct et Penguin paya le marchand sans plus de cérémonie avant de se diriger de nouveau vers son auberge, un sac en papier callé sous le bras gauche comme elle croquait à pleines dents dans un abricot de l'autre main. Le fruit fut avalé en quelques secondes, et ce fût à ce moment là que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. La pirate tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un repas digne de ce nom mais fut incapable de s'en souvenir. Entre son inquiétude pour son capitaine et la tâche de gérer les Heart Pirates, la jeune femme n'avait pas chômé ces derniers jours.

Sa démarche était nonchalante comme elle se déplaçait dans les petites rues calmes, ayant vaguement en tête de défier quelqu'un aux échecs – seul Law arrivait à la battre, et depuis qu'il était alité elle n'avait plus sortit l'échiquier. Une bonne partie lui ferait du bien.

Toute à ses pensées, la pirate ne remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la ruelle que lorsque les personnes venant en sens inverse furent à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Surprise, Penguin s'arrêta avant de lever légèrement la tête pour dévisager l'inconnu qui lui faisait face... Pour tomber sur un masque aux bandes verticales bleues et blanches pas si inconnu que ça.

oOo

Les Kid Pirates vivaient leur vie avec joie et allégresse dans le Nouveau Monde, massacrant leurs ennemis sans pitié et avançant toujours plus loin, chaque jour les rapprochant un peu plus de Rough Tell. Ils avaient une bonne avance sur les autres rookies de leur génération, aussi Killer fût-il surprit de tomber nez à nez avec un membre de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law – il était notoire que le Chirurgien de la Mort avait attendu plusieurs semaines avant d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde.

- Killer-san ? Que fais-tu ici ?

La familiarité de l'autre pirate dérangea immédiatement le jeune homme. Puis soudain il reconnut son chapeau ridicule : il faisait partit de ceux présents lors de l'incident à l'archipel Shabondy.

- Et bien, je suppose que je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit Killer.

Les yeux du Heart Pirate étaient cachés par son bonnet, mais un sourire avenant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Rien de bien intéressant, je suis juste venu acheter des fruits.

Sous le choc, Killer ne répondit rien. Est-ce que cet imbécile était en train de faire la conversation à un pirate d'un équipage adverse comme si de rien n'était ? Il devait être aussi cinglé que son capitaine.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ! Un larbin de Trafalgar, rien que ça !

La réplique soudaine de Kid laissa le pirate en face de Killer totalement de marbre, et le jeune homme se demanda si il était très courageux ou très stupide. N'importe qui de censé aurait déjà prit ses jambes à son cou dans sa situation : il était seul et de leur côté ils étaient cinq. Le calme du gars-penguin mit soudain un doute dans l'esprit de Killer, qui fit discrètement signe à ses hommes de faire le tour du bâtiment pour vérifier qu'ils ne venaient pas de tomber la tête la première dans une embuscade.

Le Heart Pirate réagit enfin en voyant les trois hommes rebrousser soudainement chemin, et il changea un peu nerveusement son poids de pied.

- Hum, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La politesse du jeune homme était tellement incongrue que Killer fut soudain convaincu que c'était un piège. Il devait avoir des gars postés sur le toit, ou bien attendant de l'autre côté de l'allée. Les Heart Pirates avaient du les voir accoster et pensaient profiter de l'occasion pour leur tendre un piège. Kid en revanche ne sembla pas s'embarrasser de telles considérations, s'avançant jusqu'à faire face au pirate ennemi, l'étroitesse de l'allée l'empêchant ainsi de passer sans avoir à bousculer Kid ou Killer. Le malaise du gars-penguin était visible à présent, mais il ne recula pas, ne se sentant apparemment pas directement menacé. Killer tourna discrètement son regard vers les toits, cherchant à détecter les personnes qui le protégeaient.

- Dis moi larbin, reprit Kid, où est Trafalgar ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, et lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une voix ferme mais non vindicative.

- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Malheureusement pour lui, Kid n'avait jamais été connu pour sa grande patience, et en une fraction de seconde il avait attrapé le gars-penguin par le col, le soulevant de dix bons centimètres du sol.

- Où. Est. Trafalgar.

Le mouvement effaça momentanément l'ombre du chapeau du pirate, permettant à Killer de voir deux grands yeux verts choqués et déstabilisés. Il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait jamais eut d'embuscade. Et que le gars-penguin était le pire imbécile qu'il ait jamais croisé. Alors que Killer allait intervenir pour demander à son capitaine de lâcher le crétin finit, ce dernier fit une action encore plus stupide que tout le reste.

Il attaqua Kid.

Le mouvement avait été fluide et semblait naturel, et tout s'était déroulé si vite que Killer n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que le Heart Pirate était soudainement à deux mètres d'eux tandis que Kid jurait en se tenant le menton.

- T'es mort !

.

Parfois, Penguin se demandait si une sorcière ne l'avait pas maudite dans le ventre de sa mère. Avant même sa naissance, elle avait déjà eut la poisse – son père était mort alors que sa vie n'existait que depuis cinq mois. Ensuite, elle était née fille et non garçon, la plus grande déception de sa mère. Et toutes ces catastrophes qui s'enchaînaient, les longues et douloureuses étapes de la maladie, jusqu'à... _ça_. Mais qu'est ce qui avait pu prendre à cet imbécile d'Eustass de la soulever de terre ainsi ? Sa mère ne lui avait jamais apprit à demander poliment les choses ? Merde elle s'était _battue_ au côté de ses types ! Ça signifiait tout de même quelque chose non ?

- Bon sang Eustass-san on t'a jamais appris qu'on ne soulève pas les gens lors d'une conversation ? Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que je vais te dire où se trouve le cap'tain tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

Un éclair de pure rage passa dans les yeux du roux qui chargea soudain, les poings en avant. Penguin évita les coups avec l'agilité que vous confèrent des années d'arts martiaux malgré l'allée étroite – et sans faire tomber ses pommes. Elle était bien décidée à stopper cette folie tant qu'il en était encore temps.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Eustass-san !

Le jeune homme tendit soudain la main devant lui et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Penguin se retrouva à voler dans sa direction, comme si une main géante venait de se saisir de l'avant de sa combinaison pour la tirer jusqu'à la main tendue de Kid. Qui se referma sur sa gorge. Penguin avait lâché le sac en papier contenant ses courses sous la soudaineté de l'action, et les vilaines pommes roulèrent avec un bruit sinistre sur le sol sale de l'allée.

La jeune fille plaqua par réflexe ses deux mains sur l'avant bras d'Eustass mais ne serra pas et ne chercha pas à se débattre non plus, ayant parfaitement conscience d'avoir perdu d'avance. Les pouvoirs du fruit du démon du roux lui permettaient de l'attirer à lui grâce à sa fermeture éclair à sa guise, et à moins de retirer sa combinaison et ses bottes elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir ici. Sans compter que le pirate était en train de l'étrangler à moitié, si il augmentait plus la pression il allait lui écraser la trachée. La seule chose à faire était de négocier.

- Ok, hum... et si on discutait ?

Le coup de poing fut aussi violent qu'inattendu, lui fendant la lèvre et la laissant étourdie.

- Tu vas me dire où se trouve Trafalgar putain de Law, grinça Eustass, et je te laisserais alors ramper jusqu'à lui... si il reste quelque chose de lui lorsque j'en aurais finit.

Aussitôt, le côté protecteur de Penguin prit le dessus – hors de question qu'elle dévoile l'emplacement de son capitaine à quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux alors qu'il se trouvait dans cet état. En tant normal elle aurait guidé elle-même Eustass jusqu'à Law, confiante en les capacités du chirurgien. La pirate n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à quelqu'un comme Eustass. Mais à l'heure actuelle lui dire où était Law revenait à condamner ce dernier à mort, alors elle n'allait sûrement pas lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

- Non.

.

Killer détourna la tête lorsque Kid plaqua violemment le pirate ennemi contre le mur plus proche – il savait ce qui allait suivre et il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Tuer des gens plus ou moins armés qui l'attaquaient, oui. Tuer des personnes sans défense qui avaient tenté d'assassiner Kid, oui. Tuer ceux qui avaient osé se moquer de son capitaine ou de son rêve, oui. Mais torturer un pirate non vindicatif qui avait toujours montré du respect pour eux et ne souhaitait que protéger son propre capitaine... ça ne lui plaisait pas. Les trois gars qu'il avait envoyés en reconnaissance choisirent ce moment pour réapparaître, et Killer se dirigea vers eux, sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient dire.

- Négatif, y'a pas le moindre Heart Pirate dans les environs.

- Je sais, soupira Killer, ils auraient réagit avant que ce gars-penguin ne se prenne le premier coup.

Un bruit plus puissant que les autres résonna soudain dans son dos et Killer serra les dents en entendant le cri de douleur du pirate.

.

Penguin grogna quand Eustass la relâcha enfin, s'appuyant sur le mur dans son dos pour rester debout. Le roux l'avait frappé encore et encore jusqu'à enfoncer son poing si violement dans son estomac que ce fut probablement un miracle qu'elle ne lui vomisse pas l'intégralité de son contenu dessus. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un bon moment, et que le dit contenu était tout simplement absent. La respiration saccadée, la jeune fille cracha du sang par terre avant de lever un regard déterminé vers le pirate.

- Tu peux me frapper tant que tu voudras, je ne te dirais rien.

Kid grogna avant de la saisir soudainement par l'arrière du crâne, attrapant son bonnet, son col de combinaison et ses cheveux en même temps. Exerçant une forte pression, le pirate lui fit subir une torsion douloureuse du cou, l'obligeant à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire briser la nuque.

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être buté quand tu es _faible_, et sache que de toutes façon d'une manière ou d'une autre tu me diras ce que je veux.

Penguin plissa les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas buté, Eustass-san. Je suis loyal.

.

Le coup qui suivit sa déclaration fit vouloir à Killer être à des kilomètres de là. Ses nakamas avaient finit par s'asseoir sur des caisses de part et d'autres de Kid et du gars-penguin, surveillant les alentours au cas où les Heart Pirates viendraient à la recherche de leur membre manquant. Lequel était à présent roulé en boule tandis que Kid le rouait méthodiquement de coups, veillant à atteindre le plus de surface possible. Un claquement plus fort que le reste résonna dans la ruelle et Killer se demanda quelle articulation venait de lâcher. Au bout de quelques minutes la pluie de coup se stoppa, juste assez longtemps pour que Kid attrape le menton du pirate pour lui demander une nouvelle fois où se trouvait son capitaine.

- Non.

.

Le coup de pied qui cueillit Penguin à l'estomac l'envoya valser contre le mur d'en face, et un nouveau cri s'échappa de ses lèvres sous la force de l'impact. Kid allait finir par la tuer si il continuait comme ça. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et respirer était si difficile que la jeune femme se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si c'était ce que Law ressentait en ce moment. Si c'était le cas, elle le plaignait sincèrement. Roulant sur le dos, Penguin ne chercha même pas à se lever, sachant pertinemment que de toutes façons Kid la renverrait aussitôt au tapis.

Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que le roux abatte soudainement son pied en pleins sur son torse, ni à la douleur qui se répandit comme une traînée de feu sur son côté droit tandis qu'un "crac" très distinctif résonnait dans l'air. Le choc lui expulsa tout l'air des poumons et pas le moindre son ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte. La voix lui revint cependant lorsque le pirate appuya vicieusement sur sa côte cassée, lui arrachant un long hululement d'agonie tandis qu'un second "crac" tout aussi sinistre que le premier résonnait dans l'air.

Dès que Eustass eu retiré son pied de sa poitrine, Penguin se roula en boule sur le côté gauche, luttant frénétiquement pour faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Quelle façon débile de mourir – la pirate n'avait même pas eut l'occasion de se défendre réellement avant d'en arriver là. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Sachi. Grinçant des dents pour ne plus laisser aucun son sortir de sa bouche, la jeune femme se promit qu'elle n'entraînerait personne avec elle dans sa chute. Une forme rouge entra soudain dans son champ de vision et le cerveau embrumé par la douleur de la pirate enregistra que Kid venait de s'accroupir à sa tête.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, larbin. Soit tu me dis où se trouve ton capitaine et je te fou la paix, soit tu persiste à te taire et je te broie la jambe.

Penguin prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant son courage pour faire face à la douleur qui allait venir quand une voix s'éleva soudain.

- Kid, attends.

La jeune fille se tourna légèrement, levant les yeux jusqu'à tomber sur Killer qui s'accroupi à son tour face à elle.

- Ecoutes, je sais que tu cherches à protéger ton capitaine, mais tu ne crois pas que tu le dessers en faisant ça ? Tu ne crois pas assez en lui pour penser qu'il a une chance face à Kid ? Tu ne le protèges pas, tu le couvres de honte. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand il apprendra ça ?

Un sourire réussit à se frayer un chemin sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se dit que sa façon de penser était très similaire à celle du bras droit d'Eustass. En tant normal, elle aurait été totalement d'accord avec lui – seulement voilà, ce n'était pas un temps normal. Son capitaine devait déjà se battre contre la maladie qui lui rongeait les poumons de l'intérieur, il n'était pas en état de faire face à qui que ce soit. Penguin ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour répondre.

- Je mourrais avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mauvaise réponse, déclara simplement Eustass en se relevant.

Si Penguin avait cru souffrir le martyre lorsque ses côtes avaient été brisées, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent dans la jambe gauche. Le capitaine des Kid Pirates n'avait pas mentit – il était littéralement en train de lui broyer la jambe. Son hurlement d'agoni résonna dans toute l'allée, deux octaves plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Lorsque le pirate cessa enfin de marteler sa jambe brisée, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, et la jeune femme espéra tomber rapidement dans l'inconscience. La pirate n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme et craignais de finir par dévoiler la position de Law à son bourreau.

Malheureusement pour elle, Eustass attrapa une nouvelle fois le col de sa combinaison pour la soulever à hauteur de ses yeux. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa quand sa jambe gauche bougea – elle avait l'impression que cette dernière était en feu.

- Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt courageux, déclara Eustass, mais ça ne fait que prolonger ta souffrance.

Penguin ne répondit rien, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix – elle craignait de se mettre à bégayer lamentablement. Son esprit était tellement embué de douleur qu'il était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose, et la jeune femme n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : que ça cesse. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir encaisser beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà subi. Apparemment agacé par son manque de répondant, le roux la plaqua fermement contre le mur sans la lâcher, lui arrachant un long sifflement rauque de douleur.

- Kid, intervint Killer, il a l'air d'être à sa limite. Tu vas finir par le tuer si tu continues.

Un grognement frustré échappa à Eustass qui finit par relâcher Penguin – qui poussa un gémissement pitoyable en atterrissant sur sa jambe blessée. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui glissa qu'elle allait définitivement avoir besoin de chirurgie si elle espérait marcher de nouveau un jour. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'au rythme auquel elle perdait son sang l'inconscience n'était plus très loin.

- Il perd trop de sang, déclara Killer, il va y passer.

Le ton du jeune homme était neutre mais Kid ne s'y trompa pas, son second n'appréciait pas du tout la scène. Killer avait toujours été un tendre au fond.

- Il nous sera plus utile vivant que mort, continua le blond. Mais si tu comptes le tuer fait ça rapidement au moins. Il ne parlera pas.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Kid.

* * *

><p>Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime Penguin. Et sinon, la violence c'est mal. Si vous avez une remarque ou une question, n'hésitez pas !<p>

_Bon pique-nique !_

Tsukiba


End file.
